Marked
by Kuma570
Summary: Trunks is in love with Goten and the younger demi-Saiyan feels the same way, but something or someone stands between them and stops them from being together. Check this out to see what it is. Please read and review. I would like a lot of opinions. This will become Fiction MA in later chapters, not just M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of these characters no matter how much  
I wish I did c:**

**Pairings: Trunks/Goten and a one-sided Gohan/Trunks. Yes, this is yaoi. If you don't like it,  
press ****the back arrow.**

**Warning, Gohan may be very out of character because I am making him horrible in this,  
which he is not horrible XD Anyway, I hope some of those who read this will like it and  
please please please review!**

**(Also, to those who are waiting for me to update Our Little Secret, I am working on it right  
now, just having a hard time getting it together because I am not pleasing myself XD But,  
I promised someone that I would update that one before Who is he now? so I am going to  
keep my word and do that.)**

* * *

**Trunks' Point of View**

My name is Trunks Briefs and I have a serious problem.

I think I am in love with my best friend. No, that's not right... I 'know' I am in love with him.

His name is Goten Son and we have known each other ever since he was born. I was there  
when he first opened his black eyes and ever since then, we have been inseparable. My mother  
always cracks jokes about us, saying that we were attached at the hip.

That is why I haven't confessed my feelings to him yet. I would be fine if he said he didn't  
feel the same...as long as we could remain close, but I fear that it may ruin our friendship.

If I tell Goten and it sickens him, he may never want to see me again. If that happened, I  
don't know if I could go on. But, no, I have to stop myself there. This is Goten; the kid  
whose big goofy grin can cheer me up on my worst days. He would never hurt me like  
that.

"That's it, I need to tell him. He'll understand, I know he will." With that, I got off of my bed,  
creaked open my window and took to the sky, flying to go see my precious Chibi.

It took me about five minutes to get to Goten's house and as I neared it, a clenching feeling  
hit the pit of my stomach. That's right, I am nervous! I took a deep breath and let the air  
in my lungs out slowly before moving up to Goten's window and going inside.

There he is, my beautiful Chibi, out cold. I don't blame him. It's still rather early, but I couldn't  
sleep. Too many thoughts are racing through my mind.

Against my own intentions, I began to move closer to Goten without realizing it. I'm staring at  
his lips; those luscious, enticing lips, my tongue darting across my own.

The next thing I know, I am leaning over Goten, my face merely an inch from his as I see his  
eyes shoot open.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

I screamed after him, getting startled by his outburst. I stumble off of the bed, falling off and  
somehow landing on my face. Just my luck, right?

"T-Trunks? What are you doing here?" Goten asks with a confused expression on his face.  
He didn't notice me trying to kiss him; thank Dende!

"I came to talk. I have something to tell you, Chibi."

With that said, Goten's tired eyes turned to the clock in his room. It flashed six o' clock.  
"S-six in the morning?! Tru-chan, it's still early. You know I like sleeping in. Can't this wait?"

"Please, Goten. I really have to get this off of my chest. It's important."

* * *

**Goten's Point of View**

Important? Oh no! And what's with Trunks' face? He looks nervous for some reason and  
Trunks is never nervous. Did I do something wrong?

"Oh, okay, Trunks. Go on, I'm all ears." I sat up on the soft surface of my mattress,  
patting the spot next to me for Trunks to sit.

When he did sit next to me, our eyes locked, mine staring into his. He has very soothing eyes.  
They are that of an angel and I could stare into them all day long without a care in the world.

"Goten...I really like you."

I blinked twice, not really understanding the meaning behind his words. Of course he likes me.  
"I really like you too, Trunks. You're my best friend."

"No..you don't understand." He told me, letting out a sigh that he was holding in for quite some  
time. "I like you as more than a best friend. Chibi, I think I'm in love with you."

No...this can't be..

I've always wanted to hear him say that to me, but he can't love me! I can't have him...not  
when he already belongs to Gohan..

It happened three years ago, back when I was twelve and Trunks was thirteen. Trunks was  
sleeping over at my house and while Gohan was out with some friends of his, Trunks talked  
me into searching his room.

I couldn't say no. Not to that mischievous smile he had plastered on his face.

While we looked through Gohan's things, we found a bottle in one of his cabinets. We  
didn't know what was inside back then, but I do now.

It was liquor..

**Flashback**

"Come on, Goten, lets drink it."

"I don't know, Trunks. It looks nasty." I told him, taking off the cap and breathing in the scent.  
"Ew! It smells nasty too."

"Heh...you don't want to try it because you're a chicken."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not! Take it back, Trunks!"

"Fine, prove it and I will."

"After you.." I told him, agreeing to have some nonetheless.

We finished what was left in the bottle by ourselves, but Trunks had more than me. I didn't like  
it very much, but the more drunk he became from it, the more he had. I couldn't stop him. After  
all, he is Vegeta's son. He is going to get his way in the end.

Trunks soon passed out and I decided to sleep myself. I was out for around a half an hour until  
I heard a noise in the room. I opened my eyes to see Gohan. He had gotten home to find us on  
the floor. He moved right over me, paying me no mind and going to Trunks.

The look in my older brother's eyes was possessive, something I had never seen before.

Before I registered what was going on, Gohan placed Trunks' head in his lap, leaning down over  
him to reach his neck. At that moment, Gohan bit down into Trunks' neck hard, hard enough  
to break the skin and make him bleed.

Trunks cried out, stirring, but not waking up. The sound of his voice made me cringe because  
I knew it had to hurt.

'Oh my Dende! Gohan is a vampire and he's killing Trunks!' I thought.

Before I could do anything to help my best friend, Gohan pulled his mouth away from Trunks'  
neck, licking the blood from the wound.

**End Flashback**

I remember what happened a few days after that. Gohan knew that I saw and confronted me.  
He said that he marked Trunks that night so now my best friend is his property. I don't understand  
the whole thing and I don't like it either, but I respect my brother and what Gohan says is probably  
the truth.

"Trunks...I...I don't know what to say. I'm flattered, but..I want to just remain best friends. I  
like the way everything is now."

* * *

**No ones Point of View**

A few moments of silence passed between the two before the male with the lavender colored  
hair found his voice. "I see..that's understandable. I mean...I wouldn't want anything to change  
our friendship."

"Yeah and I'm also not-"

"I know. I didn't think you were either." Trunks interrupted before the other had a chance to  
finish.

"Trunks..I'm so sor-"

"No no..don't apologize. There's no reason to be sorry. Besides, I'm happy as long as we're  
friends. We'll always be best friends, right, Chibi?"

"Of course." Goten said, smiling weakly. This was breaking his heart in two.

"Good." Trunks said, his hair falling in front of his eyes when he slightly leaned forward. Goten  
wanted to move a piece of those lavender locks behind his friend's ear, but fought the urge  
to do so.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for waking you up." Trunks said, flying back toward the window. "I'll see  
ya later."

"Yeah..see ya." Goten replied softly, waving while watching Trunks' back as he left.

* * *

Trunks sat outside under a large oak tree, holding his legs close to his chest. 'Come on, Trunks.  
Don't get all down in the dumps. After all, you know that it could have been much worse.' The  
lavender haired boy thought, soon looking up at the sky.

'Someone is approaching.. Goten? No, not Goten..it's Gohan. What is he doing here?'

Just as Trunks silenced his mind, Gohan landed a few feet before him.

"Hey, Trunks. I thought I sensed you. You didn't stay long. Is something the matter?"

"No. I only stopped by to tell Goten something."

"That you love him?"

Trunks' eyes widen with alarm, shock evident on his features. "W-what..? How did you know?"

Gohan moved closer to Trunks, kneeling down beside him. "I feel what you feel..and I know  
what you're thinking."

"No, that can't be. That only works for-oh my Dende, you are the one that bit me!"

"Yes, that is correct. I found it rather difficult to control myself when I came home to see you  
passed out on my bedroom floor. Give up on Goten. He knows that you're mine."

"I don't belong to you. I have to mark you as well to complete the bond. Is that why Goten said  
that he only wanted to be friends?"

"Mmhm..Goten doesn't know all there is to know about the bond. I left a few things out."

"Then I'll have to tell him the truth." Trunks said, shooting up into the sky until the older demi-Saiyan  
stopped him in his tracks by calling out a threat.

"You do and I'll kill him."

Trunks turned to face his best friend's brother, his expression changing to that of rage. "You  
wouldn't...you can't! He's your little brother!"

"I can and I will. Ever hear of the saying "If I can't have you, no one can"? That applies here. If  
you tell him that I lied, I will kill him and I'll do it right in front of you. I wont even allow you to blink.  
Don't think you can stop me either. I am stronger than you both combined."

'He's a monster..' Trunks thought, keeping his mouth shut.

"That may be so, but I will do anything to claim you as my prize."

"I'm not your property, Gohan."

"We'll see about that. Now, get down here!" Gohan ordered. When Trunks did not respond, Gohan  
said it again, but with more power.

"I said get down here NOW!"

Trunks cringed at the sound of Gohan's voice, reluctantly flying down to him. After all, Goten's life  
is on the line..

"Good boy." Goku's oldest son gripped onto Trunks' arm, spinning him around and pinning him up  
against the large oak tree. "I wasn't done.. If you tell Goten, I'll kill him, but if you don't give me what  
I want, he will meet the same fate. I need your body." Gohan breathed into Trunks' ear, his left hand  
sliding down the smaller boy's chest all the way to his crouch, where he groped him.

"Don't touch me!" Trunks hissed, pushing Gohan away. "I wont do it.."

"Oh, really now? I guess I'll go kill Goten then. Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"No, don't!" Trunks shouted, honestly concerned. He would do anything if it meant protecting his Chibi.  
"I'll give myself to you."

"What was that?" Gohan inquired, a smirk dancing upon his lips.

"I'll give myself to you.."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**What do you guys think so far? A few reviews will make me update faster XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Sorry I took a while updating this, guys, but hey, it's longer than the first chapter!**  
**I tried to make it longer since some thought the first chapter was too short, so I hope this one isn't**  
**really disappointing. Anyway, read and review! Please please please review!**

**Warning: Vegeta may be out of character because I don't do him very well XD I am merely making him  
act the way he did in some of the Dragonball Z stories I read on here.**

* * *

"I'll give myself to you.."

"Good. I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye." Gohan spoke as he placed two fingers under Trunks' chin, lifting  
it up as he kissed the lavender-haired male.

Trunks tried not to show his disgust, hiding his ki so that his friends and family wouldn't know how uncomfortable  
he really was. The truth is, he wanted the kiss to end as soon as it began. He shouldn't be kissing Gohan. Those  
should be Goten's lips instead!

When Gohan broke their lips apart, he patted the younger demi-Saiyan on the head, smiling contently now  
that he got his way. "Go on home now, Trunks. You'll need some rest for later. We're going to spend  
a lot of time together."

"I already have plans with Goten. I promised to take him camping tonight."

"Your point is?"

"The point is, we made these plans last week. He's looking forward to it, so I can't just-"

"That's really too bad, isn't it? Tell him something came up!" Gohan replied before shooting up into the sky, heading back  
to his house which was located right next door to where the rest of the Son family lived.

Trunks sighed, cursing at himself inwardly as his head hung in shame. "Dende.. What have I gotten myself into this time?"

Trunks knew this wasn't like any other predicament he faced. There was no easy way out and no one to go to  
that could help him. He was on his own because Gohan could read his thoughts and would surely know if he  
said anything.

Thinking back to the past, Trunks could see that Gohan has changed; not for the better either. He is nothing  
like he used to be.

Growing up, before feelings developed for Goku's youngest boy, Trunks had a crush on Gohan. He got over it,  
though, knowing that it would not lead to anything and grew to admire the older male instead, wanting to be just  
like him.

Not now, though. Gohan is tainted by jealously and Trunks wants nothing to do with him, but he's stuck.

He has no choice..

With an angry growl, Trunks took off toward Capsule Corporation, his home. Gohan was right about one thing,  
he needed to rest, but when he got up to his window and went inside, he could do anything but.

* * *

After two hours of tossing and turning with no luck of getting his mind to stop racing, the lavender-haired male  
closed his blue eyes and finally began to drift off, but then the door to his bedroom swung open, revealing his  
father, Vegeta, with the same scowl on his face that he always wore. "Get up, boy!"

The sound of Vegeta's voice made Trunks jump out of bed, scrambling to his feet in a hurry due to being caught  
off guard. Normally, he could sense his father approaching, but he wasn't paying much attention at the moment.

"Yes, father. What do you want?!" Trunks inquired, raising his voice a bit more than he meant to.

"Don't use that tone with me, boy! Now, what is going on with you and Kakarot's first brat?! I was able to sense  
you two together earlier and your ki told me that you were nervous about something."

"Gohan..well, he-"

"Have you finally decided to bond with him? He bit you a few years ago and yet you still haven't bitten him back. You  
are a Saiyan, boy, it's only natural to bond and find a mate for life." Vegeta finished, a smirk appearing across his  
features.

"A-and you're okay with this?" Trunks questioned, shocked to say the least.

"Of course I am and I'm glad you didn't choose Kakarot's second brat. With how much time you two spend together,  
I was sure you were going to end up with him, but he's an annoying little ignorant fool. Gohan is different, though, he  
defeated Cell. He is strong."

Trunks could not say that he was shocked. He knew his father never liked Goten all that much, but he didn't care.  
His Chibi will always be in his life.

"You don't care that Gohan and I are both guys?"

"No, only humans care about that. Saiyans don't have to worry about petty human beliefs! Remember this though,  
son. We Saiyans only complete the bond once. When we mate, it's over, so you better get your thoughts straight  
before Gohan gives up on you and decides to mate with someone else!" Vegeta finished before leaving the room,  
slamming the door on the way out to make some kind of statement.

The last thing Vegeta said kept repeating itself inside Trunks' head. 'Only bond once..' He thought, swallowing the  
lump in his throat. Right then and there, Trunks made a promise to himself. No matter what Gohan did to him, he  
would not complete the bond. The lavender-haired male knows that his childhood friend is the one. Saiyans can  
feel it; who they are meant to be with, so eventually, Goten and himself will have their happy ending.

Thinking of Goten made Trunks remember that he still has to break the news to him that their plans have been  
cancelled, which he is not at all looking forward to.

Once Trunks allowed himself to lay back down on his bed, he got some shut eye for at least one hour. When he  
woke up, he wandered lazily to the bathroom in his room, seeing that it is now going for ten o' clock.

"Now is as good of a time as any to tell Goten." The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan said, taking out his cell phone  
and dialing his best friend's number. "After all, how much beauty sleep does he need? He's already beautiful."

* * *

At the Son residence, the phone began to ring, but the three men: Goku, Gohan, and Goten, were all at the kitchen  
table, waiting to enjoy the breakfast that Chi-Chi prepared for them. Even though Gohan now had his own place next  
door, he still came over to visit when he could, and his mother was thrilled whenever he did.

Chi-Chi approached the table with three plates that were laden with pancakes; many many pancakes. With one full  
Saiyan and two demi-Saiyans around, she had to cook over one hundred to even come close to pleasing them.

"Here you go, boys~" She said, setting the plates down in front of them before leaving the room to get the phone.

Trunks was just about to end the call when Chi-Chi answered, clearing her throat. "Hello, Son residence."

"Hey, Chi-Chi. Can I-"

"Now, Trunks..hey is for horses."

"Oh, yes. Hello, Chi-Chi."

"That's better. Now, what do you need sweetie?"

"I would like to speak to Goten. Is he available?"

"Yes, he's having breakfast right now. I'll get him for you. GOTEN, PHONE!" Chi-Chi shouted, bringing the phone away  
from her mouth, but that didn't stop Trunks from hearing her and flinching away from the noise.

"Coming mom," Goten replied, finishing up his fifteenth pancake before getting out of his chair. "Who is it?"

"It's Trunks." Chi-Chi said, handing the phone to her youngest child. Unknown to the other members of the family,  
Gohan began to use his sensitive hearing that came along with being part Saiyan to his advantage. He listened in  
on what Goten is saying, knowing Trunks will do as he was told.

"Hey, Trunks." Goten said, placing the phone at his ear. "Good timing. I have actually been meaning to talk to you.  
I was wondering if I could come over to your place to play a few video games before we go camping tonight."

"That's why I called, Chibi. I'm sorry to say this, but something came up. I wont be able to take you camping."

"What? But, we made these plans last weak. I've been looking forward to it." Goten said, the disappointment  
in his voice making Trunks' heart ache.

"I know. I just found out that I'm going to be busy all day. You know how it is; with me being the new heir to  
Capsule Corporation and all. These things happen. It's my fault for promising that I would take you when knowing  
something like this could change everything. I'll make it up to you though, Chibi."

"It's okay, I understand. We can go camping another time, right?"

"Of course, you know I would love to. Anyway, I better get going. I have to get to work. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I hope whatever your mother has you do wont bore you too much."

"Hehe..you know it always does. It's boring with a capital b. Talk to you later, Goten."

"Yeah..bye, Trunks." Goten said, hanging up before Trunks did. The raven-haired male made his way back to  
the table, slumping down into his chair with a sigh. He soon began to cut up the pancakes he had remaining,  
shuffling the pieces around on his plate.

"Why the long face, 'Ten?" Gohan inquired, looking concerned about his little brother, but on the inside, he was  
very pleased.

"Trunks is busy tonight. He had to cancel our plans."

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that. But hey, look on the bright side, sweetie. Now that you wont be with Trunks tonight,  
you can take this opportunity to go out and find a nice lady friend. Gohan, you should go with him. Ever since that  
whore, Videl, left your life, you've been moping around and haven't had another girlfriend in a really long time. Goku,  
don't you think Gohan should have a girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked, turning to her husband who just finished his last  
pancake.

"Sure, Chi-Chi, whatever you say. Hey, Goten, you gonna eat the rest of your pancakes, son?"

"No, dad, you can have them," Goten replied, sliding his plate over to his father.

"Wow! Thanks, Goten, you're the best!" Goku replied happily. He poured syrup onto the pancakes and then began to  
scarf the cut-up pieces into his mouth.

"Actually mom," Gohan started, getting up from his chair and walking over to the kitchen sink to clean off his plate.  
"I'm working on getting into a steady relationship. I have my eye on someone. I'm not sure if they like me as much  
as I like them, but I'm sure they'll come around eventually."

"Oh, Gohan, that's great! I'm so happy for you. Do I get to meet her? I bet she's pretty."

"She is, very attractive. I can bring her over at some point, but not until I am sure we are going to work out.  
I don't want any of us getting our hopes up."

'Her? He does mean Trunks, right? He must...after all, mom would not be happy. It must be a cover up until he's  
ready to tell her.' Goten thought, watching as Gohan finished cleaning his plate.

"Well, so long. It was nice eating breakfast with you three, but now I am off to meet that special someone." He  
finished as he left through the front door, walking away instead of flying since Chi-Chi liked them all to lay low.

'Wait...but then it can't be Trunks.. He's busy at Capsule Corporation. He wouldn't lie to me so that he could be  
with Gohan instead, would he? What am I thinking? Of course he wouldn't! This is Trunks..I've known him since I  
was a baby and he is my best friend. He wouldn't lie to me..'

Even though he trusted Trunks, Goten still couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling he had. After giving his brother  
some time, he was going to hide his ki and start following him.. It's not because he doesn't believe his best friend,  
but just to clear his head.

* * *

Once Gohan was far enough from his childhood home, he flew away, ready to pick up Trunks for their fun night out.  
While he was excited, the lavender-haired male was not. He stared at his cell phone, seeing Goten's name flash on  
the screen before it said the call had been ended.

"Forgive me, Chibi." He spoke softly, putting his phone away when he felt that Gohan was coming. "This is the  
start of my own personal hell." He said to himself, watching as the blur that was Gohan got closer and closer.

"Come on, kid, time to go." Gohan said, landing in front of Capsule Corporation.

Trunks was thankful that his mother, Bulma, was working in the lab like she usually did this early, not hearing  
when he sneaked out to meet the older demi-Saiyan.

"I see that you're hiding your ki. Why, don't want Goten to know what you're doing?"

"He's my best friend and I had to lie to him to cancel our plans. Listen, even though I said I would give myself to  
you, that does not mean you'll take my heart. I'll always love Goten."

"I know...and I guess that means you wont complete the bond either."

"That's right. I will never mark you back."

"Fair enough..I do get to have my way with you, so I have no complaints. I have you, not Goten, so in the end,  
I'm winning." Gohan finished, wrapping one arm around Trunks as he drew closer, pulling him in to where he was  
able to sniff his soft locks. "You smell good. Lets go, I'm taking you to see a movie."

'Movie...sounds innocent enough..' Trunks thought, but deep down, he knew Gohan probably wouldn't let him  
watch the movie...

* * *

He was right!

It didn't start until the lights were off in the theater, but once they were, Gohan's hand began to wander somewhere  
it shouldn't be in public.

When Trunks saw Gohan's hand out of the corner of his eye, he slapped it away and kept pushing it until  
the other whispered into his ear. "You gave yourself to me, remember? You don't say when I can have you. I  
call the shots and can do whatever I want. I'm being nice here..I could have easily told you that you had to  
finish the bond to save Goten, but I didn't, so you should be thankful."

Hearing that made Trunks give in, but how couldn't he? He hated himself right now, feeling like he was Gohan's  
slave!

Gohan began to slide his hand down into the front of Trunks' pants, soon moving down into his boxers as well.  
He rubbed the skin above the younger male's cock before gripping onto the organ, his thumb going to the head  
and stoking it slowly.

Trunks pressed his lips tightly together into a thin line, keeping in a moan that threatened to escape his throat.

Gohan moved to Trunks' closer ear again, licking it. "You like this, don't you? It feels good to do it in public..where  
if you make a loud sound, all of these people could hear you and know what we're doing. I can tell being in public  
excites you because you're hard.." He said, now speeding up his pace.

Trunks was getting angry, his energy increasing as his lavender hair began to stand up. "I would keep my temper in  
check if I were you. Do you want all of these people to see you turn Super Saiyan?"

Gohan was right.. As this began to sink in, Trunks sighed, calming himself down. The older demi-Saiyan continued to  
stroke and fondle Trunks until he came. After that, the younger male decided to use the bathroom to get himself  
cleaned up. He stood, acting casually like this was any old trip to the restroom to empty his bladder.

* * *

"Damn that Gohan!" Trunks said as he entered the bathroom, going into one of the stalls to wipe himself off. "If  
I was as strong as him, I would have killed him already! Goten's brother or not, he deserves it!"

Trunks was fuming, punching the stall wall out of anger, leaving a large hole in it that went right through to the  
next stall. Once he was cleaned up, Trunks went over to one of the sinks and washed his hands, even splashed  
cold water on his face to cool himself off, but nothing would prepare him for what was to come.

When the lavender-haired male exited the men's restroom, he came across a familiar face. Trunks tried to turn slowly  
and slip away without being noticed, but that plan didn't go too well. "Trunks?" Goten said, approaching his best friend.

"What are you doing here, Chibi?" Trunks asked, trying to confuse his naive friend.

"I should be asking you that question. Why aren't you working at Capsule Corporation?"

"Because, little brother, he came here with me." Gohan said, showing himself just in time to make this whole situation  
worse.

"So...you did..you lied to me.." Goten said, the sadness showing in his eyes. "Why..why would you lie and cancel our  
plans to hang out with my brother?"

"Chibi..you wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand?! Trunks, I'm your best friend. I understand you more than anyone..maybe even more than you  
understand yourself!"

"I didn't mean it like that.. I just..I can't tell you."

"Can't tell me?! Friends, especially best friends, are not supposed to keep secrets from each other like this. I have always  
told you everything.. Don't you trust me?"

"...Chibi-"

"No! Don't call me that!" Goten shouted, his tone sending Trunks aback. Goten never gets this upset.

"Goten.."

"Drop it, Trunks.. I don't want to hear it right now. When you're ready to tell me the truth, you can, but until then,  
just stay away from me!" Goten finished, running away from Trunks and out of the movie theater...leaving the boy with  
the lavender hair in shock..

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Am I still doing well with this story so far? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Content in this chapter makes it rated MA instead of M so you have been  
warned. You cannot hunt me down =o**  
**Anyway, as always, read and review! Please please please review! If you review, I will love  
you forever! Speaking of which, I thank everyone that has reviewed thus far. You guys all made  
me happy :D**

* * *

Trunks' legs began to move, the male with the lavender hair following his best friend to the  
exit until Goku's oldest boy appeared in front of him, his hand out to cut the younger boy  
off.

"Where do you think you're going, Trunks?"

"I have to speak to Goten. He doesn't deserve this. I can't just leave it as is." Trunks said,  
moving passed Gohan until his wrist was firmly grabbed. "And what are you going to tell him, huh?  
If you've forgotten, I can read your thoughts. I will know what you say to Goten."

"I wont tell him everything. I wont mention how you lied about the bond, but I can't leave it  
this way.. If I don't go after him...it may ruin our friendship."

"Fine.." Gohan said with a low growl, releasing his grip on Trunks. "Go..but be warned that  
what you do may come back to haunt you."

Trunks nodded, leaving Gohan in his dust as he ran from the movie theater, flying up into the  
sky after entering into a dark alleyway.

He checked the Son house first, only to find out from Chi-Chi that Goten wasn't home. If  
Goten didn't return to his room, Trunks knew of only one other place his best friend would go;  
their special place.

Their special place was in the forest, between both of their houses near a lake. They went  
there all of the time as kids, mostly after Trunks had a fight with his father. Goten was always  
there for him, able to cheer him up no matter what.

When Trunks landed near their special place, there Goten was, sitting in front of the lake.  
He threw a small stone into the water, the stone skipping to the other side.

"Goten.." Trunks said softly, slowly approaching his silent friend. Goten didn't respond,  
turning his body slightly to face farther away from Trunks who knelt down beside him.

"Goten, look at me."

"...Why should I?"

"I need you to..because then you'll know that I'm not lying this time when I look you in the  
eyes. You know I can't lie very well, especially to your face."

The raven-haired boy sighed, turning to his friend, a sad expression on his features when he  
picked his head up to look at the other. The expression made Trunks frown.

"Oh, Chibi..I didn't want to lie to you..but I have a very important reason for doing so."

"What reason?"

"I already said, I can't tell you."

"Yeah, there you go again with your secrets." Goten said, rolling his eyes. "If I'm not good  
enough to be your best friend anymore you can just t-"

"Don't even talk like that!" Trunks cut the younger demi-Saiyan off, raising his voice. "You  
will always be my best friend. I recently told you that I'm in love with you, remember? I meant  
it, but this...this is different. If I tell you everything, it'll put you in danger and I can't have  
that."

"But, Trunks...I don't underst-"

"Please, Chibi...you have to trust me on this. Believe that I would tell you if I could."  
Trunks spoke softly, taking Goten's hands in his, staring into his friend's ebony eyes. "I  
don't want you to hate me.."

"Trunks...I could never hate you.." Goten said softly, leaning closer to Trunks and pressing  
their foreheads together.

Trunks could feel his heart racing and he could pick up Goten's heartbeat as well. It was  
pounding in his chest. Trunks soon separated their foreheads, Goten whining at the loss  
of his friend's warmth.

Now, they were staring into each other's eyes once again, finding themselves moving closer,  
their lips lightly brushing together.

They both enjoyed the small gesture, moving in for more until Trunks stopped himself, stepping  
back and flying into the sky. "Sorry.. I got carried away.."

"It's okay." Goten said, wanting to tell his best friend that he liked it, but instead, restraining  
himself from doing so.

"Do you forgive me, Chibi?"

"Of course.. I can never stay mad at you, Tru-chan." Goten said, getting his friend to  
smile when hearing the nickname he was given when they were kids. It brought back many  
fond memories.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go now."

"Okay.. Bye, Trunks.."

"Yeah, bye.." Trunks responded, but before leaving, he flew back down to Goten, taking his  
younger friend in a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head; kissing the hair that looked  
exactly like Goku's. With that, Trunks was off, Goten watching as the image of him  
disappeared.

* * *

Trunks didn't get too far when Gohan appeared in front of him, a scowl on his face that  
surprisingly reminded the young demi-Saiyan a lot of his own father.

Trunks was trying not to think about what he said to Goten. If he didn't think, Gohan  
wouldn't know, right? But, being the over-thinker that he was, it was hard to  
concentrate his thoughts on anything else besides his precious Chibi.

"That was a little dumb, don't you think? Telling Goten that he would be in danger!"

"What did you want me to say? It's not like I told him about the bond or that you  
threatened to kill him! It was the only thing I could think of.."

"Heh...well, that's just great! Now the little runt may figure it out on his own! After all,  
he thinks I own you and you were with me, so why else would you break a promise to  
protect him unless I am somehow a part of it?! I should just kill him now before he puts  
two and two together and starts telling everyone we know."

"No! Listen, it was my decision to tell him and I didn't go back on my word. The deal we  
made stated that I couldn't tell him you lied about claiming me. I never mentioned  
anything about the bond, so instead of punishing him, hurt someone who deserves the  
pain. Punish me.."

Silence lingered between the two demi-Saiyans, the older of them pondering over what  
to do.

After a few more moments of saying nothing, Gohan smirked evilly, opening his mouth  
to speak. "Alright..your words caught my interest. I'll leave Goten alone and punish you  
instead, but don't think for one second that I'll go easy on you."

"Heh...that thought never even crossed my-" Before Trunks could finish his sentence,  
Gohan's leg was up and he kicked the younger male hard in the temple, sending him  
flying into a mountain. Normally, Trunks would dodge, but he was caught off guard,  
not seeing that attack coming at all.

When Trunks made it out of the large crater his own body created in the mountain,  
Gohan was already coming at him at full speed.

Gohan threw a punch and then aimed another kick, the boy with the lavender hair  
blocking both blows with backward flips, getting in his own punch to Gohan's stomach.  
Just because this was Trunks' punishment didn't mean he wasn't going to fight back  
and just let it happen.

Trunks felt proud when Gohan hissed in pain, sending another punch his way, being  
surprised when the older male caught his fist, squeezing and nearly crushing it.

Trunks did not scream nor make any noise at all, though, just clenched his teeth  
together and lifted his leg, kneeing Gohan in the jaw.

"Heh...feeling feisty, are you?" Gohan asked in a mocking manner, his hands meeting with  
Trunks' and locking in a test of strength. "If you have forgotten, I'm still stronger than  
you!"

Gohan let out a scream, the energy picking up around him as his black locks turned gold,  
his black irises turning a bright shade of teal as he reached Super Saiyan II. Before Trunks  
could turn Super Saiyan as well, Gohan punched the other boy as hard as he could in the  
stomach, causing Trunks to cough up a bit of blood before darkness overtook him and he  
passed out..

"Now it's time for the real punishment.." Gohan said as he caught Trunks before he fell,  
floating down to the ground with the other hung over his shoulder. This was going to  
be fun for him, but not so much for Trunks..

* * *

When the lavender-haired male came to, he found himself completely naked and inside  
someone's house, but for some reason, unable to move. He was on a soft surface, Gohan  
leaning over him.

"How do the ki-bands feel?" As Goku's oldest boy called them. "They trap your abilities,  
rendering you useless. You now only have the power of a hopeless human. Don't try to  
break out of your restraints. You wont be able to with those on."

Those words made Trunks realize what was going on. His hands are cuffed together  
to the frame of the bed, his legs spread far apart and his ankles tied to the frame at the  
bottom of the bed. "What is this? What the FUCK are you doing?!"

"Why, I'm starting the second half of your punishment. You didn't think attacking you  
was it, did you? That was only the beginning because of what you said...but this..this  
is for kissing him." Gohan replied, drawing closer to Trunks, his tongue coming out and  
moving up the younger demi-Saiyan's neck, stopping at his jaw where he nipped at the  
skin.

Trunks turned his head to the side, trying to avoid this situation. 'What do I do? How  
am I supposed to get out of this one?!' He thought.

"You do nothing..just relax and let me enjoy myself. You did give me your body, after  
all." Gohan replied, the tone of his voice sending a shiver down the other's spine.

'This is going to be bad...'

* * *

It was bad, but going to get worse..much worse.

The raven-haired demi-Saiyan now moved back down Trunks' neck, stopping at his  
toned chest where he took one nipple into his mouth, his tongue moving around it in a  
circular motion as Gohan's hand moved to the other nipple, rubbing and pinching it until  
the nub became hard.

Trunks bit his bottom lip, trying not to make a sound as he struggled under the older man.  
This felt good...but he didn't want it to. His body was betraying him!

This was nothing like how he thought his first time would be. He pictured it being with Goten  
and he also pictured that the dominant role would be played by himself! He is the freaking  
uke for Dende's sake!

Trunks was brought out of his train of thought, arching his back as Gohan's tongue slid  
passed his belly button, the older male licking the sensitive skin above his dick.

"I see someone likes this~"

"Shut up! I do not!" Trunks shouted, barring his teeth angrily. If he could just get his head  
closer to Gohan, he would bite his face off!

"Oh, really now? This part of you tells me otherwise.." Gohan said, stroking Trunks' dick,  
rubbing it from base to tip which caused Trunks to moan.

"See...your body doesn't lie. It feels good, doesn't it? If you behave, I'll always make you  
feel like this."

"Screw you, you sick bastard!" The lavender-haired male said, spitting in the other's face.

Gohan growled, his free hand wiping the spit away before slapping Trunks across the face,  
a red mark appearing where he hit him. "Don't EVER do that again! Know what place you're  
in!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Gohan. You don't scare me."

"Is that so..?" Gohan inquired, taking Trunks by the neck and pulling him up as far as the  
restraints would allow, staring into his eyes. Ebony eyes meeting deep sky blue. "Because  
you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to end your life..I'm just going to make  
you suffer until you wish that I would.. I'll take everything away from you...everything..  
Do I make myself clear?"

Trunks nodded, knowing the meaning behind Gohan's words. The older male kept changing  
what he originally said, dragging the other demi-Saiyan farther and farther down with him.

Gohan let go of Trunks, pushing him back onto the pillows before he gripped onto the elastic  
of his pants, taking them off along with his boxers, not wanting to waste any time.

Trunks looked away, his eyes focusing on a section of the wall as Gohan began to stroke  
his own cock, it growing in size and becoming hard.

"I was going to ready you to make sure it didn't hurt too much..but since you like acting  
up and getting on my bad side, I think teaching you a lesson is in order!"

Gohan gripped onto Trunks' thighs, lifting his bottom off of the bed a bit and shoving  
his throbbing erection deep inside of him with one thrust.

The male with the lavender hair hissed, tossing his head back in pain. "SHIT!"

"How does it feel?"

"How the hell do you think it feels?! It hurts!"

"Too bad... You'll just have to deal with it now, wont you?" Gohan stated, pulling his cock  
nearly all of the way out of the younger demi-Saiyan's depths before pushing back in, doing  
so over and over again.

Trunks gasped, groaning in agony as he arched his back off the sheets.

It felt as if something in him tore; like his insides were being ripped apart.

"S-stop!" He said, not going to resort to begging. He wouldn't give Gohan the pleasure.

"Dende, Trunks, you're so fucking tight! I'm shocked you were still a virgin with your good looks."  
Gohan said, picking up the pace of his movements.

Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. The male with the spiked hair was getting a rhythm together.

Trunks cried out, his teeth digging into his bottom lip now, drawing a bit of blood. 'Somebody  
get him off me.' He thought, Gohan reading his mind.

"There's no one to help you, Trunks.. I am hiding my ki, so no one will be able to sense it  
rising and falling. Not your father, my father, and not Goten. No one." Gohan replied, moving  
closer to Trunks and licking the blood off of his soft lips; kissing him as one hand moved down  
in between the smaller boy's legs, grabbing his cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Trunks moaned against Gohan's mouth, unable to stop the sounds that flowed from his throat.  
He was reaching his breaking point.

Soon, Gohan found Trunks' prostate. He enjoyed the reaction he received from the smaller  
form, slamming into that same spot repeatedly. The male with the raven hair loved the noises  
Trunks made as he tried to keep his mouth shut, whimpering, his body in need of release.

With one final shot, Gohan pounded into Trunks as hard as he could, forcing the other over  
the edge. Trunks came almost instantly, his body quivering as he reached his climax, his  
seminal fluid flowing onto Gohan's awaiting hand.

When Trunks came, his inner walls retracted and clasped in around Gohan's dick, making him feel  
so much pleasure that he too came, spilling his seed inside the form beneath him.

Trunks was panting as the older man slid out of him, Gohan still leaning over his body.

"Your ass is amazing..I love being inside of it. I know I am going to have a lot of fun with this..  
and maybe you'll grow to love it as well. The more we do it, the less it'll hurt."

"..F-fuck you.."

"Heh..now that your punishment is over, I have a question for you. After what just happened,  
would you go back and do it all again just for Goten?"

"...Yes.." Trunks replied, not needing to think about his answer at all. Gohan was shocked,  
speechless even.

"No matter what...as long as Goten is okay, I don't care what happens to me..so, yes. If I  
had the choice to go back in time...I would do this all over again. I love Goten and as long  
as he is safe, it's worth it.."

Gohan growled, moving away from Trunks and off of the bed. Once he untied the restraints  
that were holding the other down, the raven-haired male left the room, slamming the door  
on the way out.

Since Trunks could now move, he took off the ki-bands, throwing them to the floor. He could  
only think of one thing. 'If Goten knew...would he even want me now..now that Gohan took  
my virginity and dirtied me?' He hoped so...but he wasn't too sure.

Trunks knew one thing, though. He needed to take a shower before ever going home. If he  
stepped foot into Capsule Corporation, Vegeta would be able to smell the sex on him. His  
father may want him to complete the bond with Gohan, but sex was a completely different  
matter at this time in his life. It would cause more problems and make everything so much  
worse..

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Do you guys hate the Gohan in my story yet? You're supposed to XD  
Anyway, to explain myself, since someone thinks I'm hinting at Trunks being weak...he's not.**

**I'm making it so He and Goten have relaxed since Buu was defeated and have not been training as much as  
they usually did in the past. Gohan, on the other hand, still trains on his own time like how Vegeta always does.**

**Remember how Gohan defeated Cell? He did it because he unlocked his full potential. I see Gohan as being  
extremely powerful ****because of that so this is just the way I see it. Hopefully this helps you guys understand  
why Gohan can defeat ****Trunks easily and why Trunks wouldn't be able to stop him if Gohan decided to kill Goten.**


	4. Author's note

As the title states, this is just an author's note.

I would like to apologize to the people who really like this story because of the delay. I am sorry.

I have been working on my other stories, but I will get to this one next and start working on the 4th chapter soon.

Please try to be patient with me because I tend to take long with updates. If I am not happy with how the chapter is going, I will not submit anything until I am XD

Again, I apologize, and I love you all~

-Blows kisses-


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four.**  
**Yes, this chapter took me forever and I am not that happy with it because it has been  
done for a while just sitting here.**

**I wanted to add to it because I feel like it is too short, but I am stuck, so I am going  
to submit it as** **is so you guys at least have something to read XD**

* * *

*What happened last*  
Since Trunks could now move, he took off the ki-bands, throwing them to the floor. He could  
only think of one thing. 'If Goten knew...would he even want me now..now that Gohan took  
my virginity and dirtied me?' He hoped so...but he wasn't too sure.

Trunks knew one thing, though. He needed to take a shower before ever going home. If he  
stepped foot into Capsule Corporation, Vegeta would be able to smell the sex on him. His  
father may want him to complete the bond with Gohan, but sex was a completely different  
matter at this time in his life. It would cause more problems and make everything so much  
worse..

* * *

The young demi-Saiyan with the lavender colored hair tossed his legs to one side of the bed.

He got off of the soft surface, searching all over the room to find his clothes scattered around  
on the floor.

When Trunks picked up his black sleeveless shirt with the Capsule Corporation logo on it, he  
realized then that Goku's older son had little patience, if any at all.

The shirt was torn to pieces.

In the heat of the moment, Gohan must have been having trouble getting it off of him and  
just decided that ripping it off was the better option. Luckily for Trunks, the rest of his clothes  
stayed intact.

He grabbed what remained of his attire, such as his boxers and baggy denim jeans, and left the  
room to head across the hall to the bathroom.

Trunks did not bother locking the door, knowing the older man could merely break the hinged  
barrier down if he wanted entry. The sixteen year old placed his clothes on the sink, going over  
to the bathtub and turning on the water.

When the temperature was to his liking, Trunks stepped in and closed the curtain behind him.

He turned on the overhead and simply stood there for a moment or two, allowing the droplets  
to wash over him as he bent his head back, closing his blue eyes.

The lavender-haired boy's thoughts immediately went to Goten and what his Chibi was doing at  
this very moment.

* * *

Goten was now home, having arrived there a few hours ago.

Chi-Chi had asked him what was wrong, seeing his long face when he stepped inside the house.  
His mind was elsewhere, though, so he did not answer.

He is currently in his room, laying like a lifeless doll on his mattress and staring up at the ceiling.

**Flashback**

"Goten, look at me."

"...Why should I?"

"I need you to..because then you'll know that I'm not lying this time when I look you in the  
eyes. You know I can't lie very well, especially to your face."

The raven-haired boy sighed, turning to his friend, a sad expression on his features when he  
picked his head up to look at the other. The expression made Trunks frown.

"Oh, Chibi..I didn't want to lie to you..but I have a very important reason for doing so."

"What reason?"

"I already said, I can't tell you."

"Yeah, there you go again with your secrets." Goten said, rolling his eyes. "If I'm not good  
enough to be your best friend anymore you can just t-"

"Don't even talk like that!" Trunks cut the younger demi-Saiyan off, raising his voice. "You  
will always be my best friend. I recently told you that I'm in love with you, remember? I meant  
it, but this...this is different. If I tell you everything, it'll put you in danger and I can't have  
that."

**End Flashback**

"Put me in danger? What is wrong, Trunks? Why can't you tell me?" Goten wondered, wishing  
he had all of the answers.

'We always used to fight together. Side by side throughout our whole lives. He is trying to  
protect me and I can't do a thing. I want to protect him too..' He thought, salty tears  
gathering in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

Goku's younger boy shut his dark orbs, but after a moment, they shot open. The raven-haired  
male remembered something important. A clue to helping him solve this problem.

"Trunks was with Gohan.. He didn't seem like he wanted to be there, but Gohan had this look  
on his face that said he wanted me to see them. He wanted to show Trunks off like he was a  
trophy."

With that thought in mind, images from the past came back to haunt Goten. Images of his  
older brother biting into his best friend's neck and licking the blood from the wound as if he  
were some wild animal.

The images changed, though. He saw Gohan raise his head up, their eyes locking as a Cheshire  
grin danced upon the older male's face. "Mine.." He whispered, tightly wrapping his arms around  
the smaller form he was holding to show that no one else could have him. "All mine.."

"It's Gohan!" Goten said, sitting up on his bed as quick as a bullet.

Something still didn't seem right, though. "But..it doesn't make sense.. That still doesn't explain  
why I would be in danger. Gohan would never hurt me...would he? He's my big brother..he loves  
me.." The male with the raven hair finished, unable to believe that Gohan has a part in this just yet.

For now, he wont worry about it too much, not until he confronts Trunks and hears the truth from  
him personally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young demi-Saiyan finished his shower, turning off the water and stepping out.  
He dried himself off with his ki, slipping himself into his boxers and denim jeans before he walked  
back to Gohan's room to pick up his boots and jacket, which like the shirt that got destroyed, has  
a Capsule Corporation logo on it located at the top of the left sleeve.

Once he was ready, Trunks left, flying out of Gohan's bedroom window.

He was glad to finally be out of there and away from the smell of the older male's desire that still  
lingered in the open air. It was sickening and made him feel like he was going to lose his lunch.

When the lavender-haired male made it home, he flew to his window only to find that it had been  
locked from the inside by someone. He had two options: break the window and get in trouble  
or go down and enter through the front door. He opted with the latter, not wanting to get a lecture  
from his mother.

He may be a half Saiyan, but he had to admit, Bulma could be quite scary. The only human that he  
knew of that was even worse than his mother was Chi-Chi. He tried to stay on her good side ever  
since he was a little kid and got spanked fifty times with her Frying Pan of Doom for misbehaving at  
the Son residence.

When Trunks stepped foot inside of his house, there Bulma was, arms crossed over her chest as a  
angry expression played on her face.

"Where have you been, young man, and what happened to your shirt? I came to check on you  
earlier only to find that you were not home! Why did you leave without telling me like some  
delinquent?!"

"Uhh...well, mother..I.."

"Woman!" Vegeta called out, interrupting his son. He just finished training in the gravity room, his  
stomach needing sustenance due to the energy he lost.

"Do not call me that, Vegeta! I have a name you know!"

"I don't care, woman! Make me some food!"

Soon, the two began to bicker, giving Trunks his opportunity to sneak away and head upstairs for  
some time to himself.

He spent the rest of the night meditating, trying to teach himself the art so he could clear his mind.

That would be the first step to escaping Gohan. Since Goku's older son could read his thoughts,  
Trunks just had to control what he would think. He had to block him out..

* * *

The next morning, Trunks was woken up to someone knocking on his door. He was not sure  
when he fell asleep, but he was not in a very comfortable position. He is sitting the same way he  
was when he was meditating.

When he opened the door, there stood Bulma.

"Morning, mother."

"Hey, sweetie. Come on downstairs. You have a visitor."

Trunks raised his brow at that statement. 'A visitor? Who could it be?' He thought, his mind immediately  
going to Gohan.

To his surprise, when the half-blooded Saiyan walked downstairs and into the living room of his home,  
he did not see Gohan. Instead, the person waiting there for him was none other than his best friend,  
Goten.

"Hey, Trunks. I have something to ask yo-" Goten began when his wrist was grabbed. Before he  
could finish, the older male took Goten upstairs to his room so they could talk in private. "What are  
you doing here, Goten?"

"I think I figured it out..what you wouldn't tell me."

"W-what..?" Trunks questioned, not being able to believe it. "Goten, you don't have to worry about that.  
Just forget it and move on. I can deal with-"

"Is it Gohan? Is he the reason why I am in danger?"

* * *

**To be continued**

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short. Like I stated above, I am a bit stuck on this story and not  
sure what to do next.**

**I have a few options in mind. Trunks can remain silent, meaning Goten will know that his theory is**  
**correct which leads to him finding out everything, or Trunks can lie about it. Either way, will Trunks**  
**be able to stop this information from getting to Gohan with only a bit of meditation to control his**  
**thoughts? Would you as the readers like Gohan to find out that Goten knows?**

**I would appreciate it if you told me what you would like to happen c:**


End file.
